1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor footwear and more particularly to a device for heating a boot or shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,761,829; 2,402,726; 2,298,299 and 3,977,093, for heating shoes or boots have generally comprised electrical resistance wiring disposed within the soles and uppers of shoes or boots with the wiring being connected with a self-contained or external source of electrical energy for generating heat to keep the wearer's feet warm. The principal objection to such shoe or boot heating devices is that the heating elements must be installed at the time of manufacture which increases the cost of the footwear.
This invention provides a way of heating existing footwear and is attached to such footwear only when the temperature requires additional heat for the wearer when out of doors. In warm seasons the device may be removed and stored for use in cold weather.